Chi no Chigiri xXx Blood Promise
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: Two sisters, one human and one vampire. No one knows why but their parent's who refuse to tell. When they transfer to Cross Academy, they find a lot more was at stake then they thought. And when all hell breaks loose, who will be there to keep them safe
1. Chapter 1

Running through the forest, her white, grass-stained dress blew furiously in the breeze. It was the dream she had every night. One that liberated her mind and soul from everything that could ever happen in her hell-of-a-life. She was free here, in this world her mind composed of little threads of thought. She began to wonder if maybe this was where she really belonged, not in a world where she was strange, aberrant. Here, in the forest, she felt like things could possible become some sort of…better?

She hummed as she skipped down the path along the stream, listening to it rustle in it's flowing movement as she made her way to God knows where.

It was pretty outside, a beautiful and bright sun illuminated the sky. For once, it didn't irritate her skin. It merely warmed her, as if her skin was normal, as if it was human.

The blue sky raced over head with puffy white clouds and birds of beauty. She whirled around, enjoying the bliss. Unnoticing of the tree roots in her path, she felt her foot catch and her inhuman instincts neglected to kick in. She felt herself free-falling towards the dirt floor.

She immersed herself in the bliss of something so unusual to her. She felt the weight of gravity on her entire body as she waited for the heart wrenching impact.

But it never came.

Instead, a pair of cool arms wrapped around her. She slowly looked up to find the soft, calm face of someone familiar. Who was it? She didn't know. She hardly even recognized the dark, red burgundy hair and the gray blue eyes that stared down at her. He was beautiful beyond all means…and so familiar.

And that's when her perfectly light dream became dark. She was lost in his eyes as the sky turned black and the stream flowed red. He looked worried and broken, she wanted only to fix him. He held her in his arms and she felt free, away from the hardships of her life's journey.

"Akahana…" He whispered.

Her name on his lips sounded so perfect, she felt her eyes close as she enjoyed it as if it was bells in her ears.

"Akahana…"

Again, she felt her heart flutter even as her own personal haven crumbled around her.

"Akahana…"

She resisted the urge to sigh in the moment, the once brightness of the sun that blanketed her eyelids turned to darkness.

"You will die."

Before she could open her eyes, she felt herself falling. She hit the ground this time, crying out at the pain as she hit her head on a rock. She opened her eyes to look for the mysterious red head, but even if he was in the vicinity, she couldn't see because it was just too dark.

"Hello?" She called desperately with no avail.

No, no, no…

She couldn't live in darkness. She was happy, she was hyper, she was powerful. How could she…

"Aka!"

She was brought back to reality as she was shaken awake.

Oh, that was right. She was dreaming.

"Aka." Her sister was beside her in the car, shaking her awake.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Akahana shook her head and ran a hand through her dark hair. "Are we there yet?"

"Just outside the gate." Kaori told her.

One look at her sister told Aka that she was just not that excited. Her long, crimson red hair was tied back in a high pony-tail on top of her hair to where it toppled down to her shoulders and made her blue eyes look almost fiery. She wasn't wearing it down like she did when she was in a good mood. In fact, she was pretty sure her sister hadn't worn her hair down in years.

Kaori, unlike Akahana, was human. It was a mystery to them how. As Kaori and Akahana were twins, and Akahana was an Aristocratic Vampire as well as their parents. Only they knew why Kaori was special, but they wouldn't tell the secret to anyone.

Kaori would be entering the Day Class, and Akahana the Night, of course. Neither of them were two happy about attending Cross Academy but they'd deal. It wasn't their idea, by all means, but their parents. And they honestly couldn't refuse. Who tells their parents "no", for God's sake?

As the gate opened, they both groaned internally as the car approached a small house with the lights on inside.

"This is the chairman's quarters." They were told by the driver. "Your mother said to drop you off here and you'll be escorted to your dorms."

"Great." Aka muttered. "Bye, then."

"Have a nice time." The driver commented as they both climbed out of the car.

They grabbed their suitcases out of the trunk and headed towards the door.

Akahana would bet anything that they looked pretty interesting right now. She herself was dressed in a short blue school-girl skirt and lime green leggings along with a designer blue and green top she got for her birthday. Along with that she wore some killer stilettos that she knew were only possible for her to wear because she was a vampire and balance was key to her.

Kaori had on a slimming trench coat and black skinny jeans along with knee high, high heel boots. She kept her head down as she pulled along her suitcase and headed towards the door.

It opened before they even reached the door.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

They weren't surprised to see Cross Kaien running towards them, all excited and exuberant, as always. They had met once before and he was cheerful, and he was exactly the same.

"Akahana and Kaori Tsukino!" He called. "How lovely to see you! Please come inside. Just put your things by the door and they'll be taken to your dorms!"

They did as they were told and silently entered the house.

He lead them into the hall, jabbering away, as usual.

"Yuuki! Zero!" He called. "Come and meet the new students!"

It seemed the two people he called for were in what seemed like the kitchen.

The girl rushed out and bowed politely.

"Hello, I'm Cross Yuuki." She said with a kind smile. "It's nice to meet you. This is Zero. He doesn't talk much."

Zero had his hands in his pockets. His grayish hair covered his eye as he grunted and walked right past them towards the door.

"Zero! Zero!" Kaien tried to call for them, but it was hopeless.

"He's not much of a people person." Yuuki sighed. "I better go after him. It was nice meeting the two of you."

She bowed once more before running outside and into the night.

"Please, follow me." The chairman urged them towards his office and as they entered they noticed the presence of someone else.

"Welcome, ladies."

Their eyes went wide as they saw it was the Pure Blood Kuran Kaname.

"Kaname-sama!" Akahana bowed low.

Kaori was sort of in shock so she stood there in Kaien's way as he tried to pass by her.

"Please." Kaname nodded to them and they entered into the room.

Along with their surprise to see the Pure Blood, neither of them noticed the other vampire in the room.

"This is Ichijou Takuma." Kaname introduced him.

Akahana examined him, taking in his scent and memorizing it as she did with all vampires, just in case things got dirty.

He had blond hair and a cute smile as he looked curiously at them. He wore a white uniform, just like Kaname and had a nice aura about him. He struck Akahana as kind, which was why she smiled back and bowed her head politely.

"I expect you'll be the one entering the Night Class, Akahana-san." Kaname stated.

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

"Well, we have a few rules." Kaname told her. "You will survive off blood tablets. The drinking of fresh human blood on campus is forbidden. There is no use of power by any vampire without my permission. You will attend classes and maintain an acceptable reputation. Never will you expose our secret to any of the Day Class, besides the prefects who already know. You will also obey those prefects, whether you like it or not. You will obey the rule and obey me. Any questions?"

"No, Kaname-sama." She bowed her head with a straight face as the attention was turned to Kaori.

"Kaori-san, Akahana-san. I am sure you're extremely tired." Kaien smiled warmly. "Seeing as Yuuki has just went out, I'll call for her and she'll escort Kaori-san to your dorm. As for you, Akahana-san, Kaname and Ichijou will escort you."

Akahana nodded as they made their exit.

Kaori was left standing in the office with a shocked expression on her face. What was she supposed to say to a Pure Blood? It was kind of strange meeting one other than her grandfather, who was also a Pure Blood himself but married an Aristocrat vampire.

It was weird. Just…weird.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Akahana." Kaname started as they walked towards the Moon Dorm. "Tell us a little about yourself."

She thought for a moment before obeying.

"What do you wish to know?" She asked.

"Hmmm, what's your favorite color?" He tried.

"Green." She told him honestly.

"Why?" He asked.

She hesitated another second. "I like nature. It's my element. Green is soft and universally associated with the forest."

"So nature is your power?" Kaname clarified.

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

"Please explain." Kaname smiled gently at her. "Do you have to be around nature to access it?"

"It only helps." She told him. "In the forest, their intensified. But if I'm not in the forest, there are still certain things I can do."

"I see." He nodded. "How interesting."

Akahana turned her gaze away towards Ichijou who seemed unusually for that grin on his face.

"Ichijou-san." Akahana muttered.

He turned his head and looked at her. She noticed the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen staring back at her. She refrained from gasping for breath as he smiled at her, those eyes nearly sparkling.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"Ooh." She mumbled, taken aback a little. "I…I think I forgot."

He laughed and it made her swallow hard and try to laugh as well. A small smile appeared on Kaname's face as he watched the two of them.

"That's okay, it happens a lot."

They walked through the huge gate and down the path towards the entrance of the Moon Dorm.

"Everyone should be back by now." Ichijou said and Kaname nodded.

As they walked in, they all saw that most of the Night Class was gathered in the sitting room.

"Everyone, this is the new transfer student, Tsukino Akahana." Kaname told them.

"Ahh, I've heard of you." A good looking boy with blond hair stepped up with a smile. "Aidou Hanabusa."

He bowed with a flirty smile and she raised an eyebrow. "I've heard of you."

She took a step back.

"Aw, that's not nice." He frowned.

"She's higher rank than you." Kaname told him. "She doesn't have to be nice."

Aidou sighed and bowed his head. "Yes, Kaname-sama."

"Higher rank?" Ruka asked from the corner. "They're both Aristocrats."

"Her grandfather is a Pure Blood." Kaname told her sternly.

"I see." Ruka nodded and turned away.

Akahana's eyes scanned the group, seeing a variety of high ranking vampires sitting around and observing. Until one caught her eye.

It was the boy from her dream.

"You, who are you?" She demanded, walking towards him as he sat lazily on the couch reading manga.

Shiki looked up from his manga with an uninterested look on his face. He looked at her, his expression slowly morphing from blank to some sort of mild shock before he composed himself again.

"Senri Shiki." He said calmly then.

"What was that look on your face?" Akahana said sharply.

"Who…are you?" A blond girl with pig tails said from beside him, also cold in manner.

Aka stepped back, ignoring the girl and shaking her head. "Where do I know you from?"

He looked back down at his manga, clearly not paying attention to her as he shrugged.

She growled and she saw half the room shiver in fear at the sound.

She stepped back. "I'd like to be taken to my room now."

Her voice was cold and her eyes near black as Ichijou stepped up.

"I'll take you." He said. "Follow me."

She did, accompanying him up the stairs.

She walked beside him in silence.

"Akahana-san…"

"Call me Aka." She told him quietly.

"Aka." She saw him smile slightly out of the corner of her eye. "What was that back there? Do you know Shiki?"

"He was in my dream." She told him quietly. "On the way here, I had a dream. He was in it. Exactly him, not just similar. And I _swear_ I've never seen him before."

"Ah." He nodded. "Well, Shiki's nice so it couldn't be a bad thing."

She laughed a little. "You seem too nice for your own good, Ichijou."

"Call me Takuma." He grinned at her and she laughed again. "Here's your room."

He opened a door to her right and she was delighted to see that it was decorated in the most pretty of greens. Well…almost most pretty of greens.

"Do you like it?" He asked as she gasped in fruition.

"I love it!" She did a spin and smiled at him brilliant, stunning him for a moment.

"I'm glad." He said, some sort of frozen in his spot.

She ran up and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Takuma-san."

He hummed in response as he took in the sweet, rose scent of her hair. Her arms felt warm around him and he found himself holding on tight, closing his eyes as he held her firmly.

When he was finally able to let go, all he could see was her smile.

"Ichi-I mean, Takuma-san." She smiled. "You have really pretty eyes."

He grinned a little. "Thank you."

"They're the most beautiful green I've ever seen." She said as she touched his face softly, her fingers brushing along his jaw line. "Like tree leaves in the spring time…"

He felt himself getting more and more lost in her eyes with every second and surely enough the grin slipped slowly off his face as he was just mesmerized by her beauty. She was amazingly gorgeous, like a heavenly angelic face framed with such dark hair.

He leaned down, telling himself he only wanted a better look at her eyes even when his lips grew closer and closer to his.

She stepped back, looking guilty and ashamed as she realized she'd done it again, without even knowing this time. It was getting worse.

"I-I'm sorry." Takuma quickly apologized.

"No, no. It's my fault." She muttered.

"I should leave." Takuma muttered, turning quickly towards the door. She could only watch as he looked once over his shoulder, smiling softly at her before closing the door.

"Damn it." She murmered.

It was just like it always was. She didn't even know how to control it anymore. It was just out of hand.

This power she had now, was ridiculous. It was a curse upon her family. One she'd never reveal to anyone but Kaori who shared her pain.

Even though human, Kaori had the power of Athena in her hands. She was smart, tactical and strong willed. She passed all her classes with 100% averages, knew how to fight and knew how to bring peace as well. She had powers even Akahana couldn't imagine and was always able to cool the hottest of tempers.

Akahana though…

Akahana, unfortunately, was stuck with Aphrodite. Not to be hating on the Goddess of Love or anything, because she always seemed pretty vengeful when it came to people dissing on her. It was really a curse to be blessed with Aphrodite's power. Just looking people in the eye, she could make anyone fall in love with her or even someone else. She used to be able to control it, but when she slowly began inching away from using the power; Aphrodite got spiteful again and forced it upon her.

She never wished for this. She never wanted to be something that had to take a human's lifeblood just to be able to stay conscious? And on top of that, she had to be painstakingly beautiful? Why couldn't she be touched by Athena, like her sister, instead?

She shook her head as she sunk down on her bed. Maybe sleep would clear her mind, and she'd be better tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaori's first day of classes passed briskly. The questions were too easy, as were the classes. The students and teachers took her as brilliant while she barely even noticed them at all. Yuuki stood by her side most of the time, being the perfect little prefect. She hardly even paid attention when Yuuki invited Kaori to accompany her to the Night Class transition of which she had to patrol. She had to talk to her sister anyways, which might've of been the only reason she agreed.

"You can just wait here if you want." Yuuki said, leaving Kaori under the tree to the side of the path. "They'll pass by here anyways."

Kaori nodded and leaned against the tree trunk as Yuuki walked towards the gate, mumbling about Zero being late again.

She waited patiently, her mind turning, as usual. She wondered how Akahana's classes would go and how many people would want to kill her by the end of the night. She made a personal bet of at least 7. Maybe 8.

She loved her sister, but sometimes, she was just too hyper for her own good. Sometimes it annoyed her, sometimes it amused her. She could be happy like that herself, if she was in a good mood. She was never in a good mood though, so she didn't have to worry about it.

When she saw the gate opening, it revealed the Night Class. She'd seen vampires before, had lived with many for years, so she knew how beautiful they could be. It was annoying that they were so attractive, when she felt that she herself was only average. Just…human.

Her sister took up the head of the crowd, munching on some Pocky that the blond girl beside her had handed her a moment before. Akahana looked bored beyond all means and with the sugar she was consuming now, she'd most likely be bouncing off the walls later.

"Aka!" She called, and eyes turned to her.

Kaori crossed the path as most of the Night Class stopped. She knew her expression was mildly uninterested as she passed the poor human girls in black uniforms. Her sister slowly turned her head to see Kaori walking towards her.

Akahana raised her eyebrow, Pocky sticking out of her mouth and looking only half interested in the situation as plenty of other people were absolutely mesmerized by this human's bravery. The whole place was completely silent, not even the ravenous fangirls made a sound.

"Yes, Kaori-chan?" Akahana said, drawn out and cutesy-like.

"Here."

Akahana quickly caught the shiny object Kaori threw at her and shoved it in her pocket.

"It was in my bag." Kaori told her. "Keep track of it next time."

Kaori's eyes flashed around the night class, towards a certain pair of sea blue eyes that caught her attention. She narrowed her own eyes as those blue orbs smiled at her. She turned on her heel and stomped away.

Akahana sighed and continued walking like nothing happened.

"Who was that?"

Aka turned her head to Aidou's voice and grimaced at the too-interested-for-a-good-outcome look on his face.

"My sister." She told him sharply.

"She's-"

"Human." Ichijou said from Aka's side.

"Exactly." Aka muttered.

Aidou rolled his eyes and huffed.

The darkness was comforting. Pitch black, with only the stars and the moon to light her way. It was eerie and somehow uplifting. The trees around the ancient-looking school were ominous and made her feel far from where she was at the moment.

She hated this place. She hated being human. And she hated being weak.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be out here so late, it was against the "rules." Well, who cares? Not her. Screw the rules. She was a Tsukino. She was royalty.

"Stick that in your juice box and suck it." She muttered to herself, and found herself giggling a little.

Suddenly, she heard the slight cackle of leaves and sticks beneath feet that weren't hers. She looked around, crouched in a position to leap, when she heard the soft voice of Yuuki telling Zero he should keep on the look out instead of sleeping in Lily's barn.

She couldn't get caught.

Kaori flipped into Athena mode, her tactical mind working wonders as she slipped quietly away from the path and deep into the woods. She hid behind a large oak tree, so quiet that she wasn't even breathing.

Slowly, she heard the two prefects walk past and further away from her towards the Moon Dorm. She sighed in relief once they were out of earshot.

Then she realized she wasn't alone.

She gasped as there was suddenly someone in front of her, the same blond from this afternoon. The one with the fathomlessly beautiful blue eyes. The one who was too beautiful to be true, and pissed off Kaori more than anyone else could ever imagine.

"Hi."

She hissed and pushed at his shoulders as she realized he was so close that she could smell his sweet breath wash over her face. She had to get him away before it affected her more than she was comfortable with.

"Kaori, right?" He smiled. "I'm Aidou."

"Nice to meet you." She grumbled. "Can you go away now?"

"Of course not." He smiled again, but more sweetly this time. "I saw you today during the transition. You're Akahana's sister?"

"It seems so." Kaori narrowed her eyes at Aidou, feeling that he was beginning to get annoying.

"But you're-"

"Human? Yeah, you'd think I'd notice." Kaori retorted.

"You're awful sarcastic, aren't you?" Aidou grimaced.

"Yes." Kaori tried to move around him, but he slid gracefully into her way and she tripped over the tree roots, catching her arm on a branch of the tree before falling into his arms.

She could do nothing but look up at him as he stared at her. His eyes, blue and clear stared back at hers and she wondered what he was thinking for that split second. She loved the way they swam like dolphins in the sea, over her face and to her lips.

But when his eyes lost contact with her face, they began to glow red as they caught her arm. She looked down to find it bleeding, if only a little, around her wrist.

She saw him glance back at her, then down at her arm, as if asking for permission. At least he asked. What harm could he do? He couldn't drain her without Kaname-sama and/or Akahana killing him.

So she nodded.

He slowly lifted her wrist up to his lips, his tongue brushing along her skin softly and licking up the blood. When all the red liquid on the surface was gone, she bit her lip as his fangs became visible a second before they sank into her skin. She sighed and fell against him, liking the way her blood seemed to flow so easily into him. He held her close with his free arm, liking the warmth her body gave him added to the heat of her blood.

"Aidou…"

He pulled away at the sound of her soft voice, licking up the mess he left and holding her hand tightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, realizing just then that it must've been the first time he asked such a question in forever.

She nodded, weary and sleepy.

"I'm sorry." He said as he held her against him.

He watched as she nodded again, her eyes slipping closed against the lethargy in her eyes.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered in her ear as she went entirely limp against him.

He swept her up into his arms and brushed her hair out of her face with his nose. She was so beautiful, so pure. He realized at that moment, he had fallen for this strange girl he hardly even knew.

Kaori Tsukino.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sneaking out of class?"

Akahana jumped, if only a little, when she heard Ichijou's soft voice in her ear. She turned around from her spot sitting on the wall east of the Moon Dorm, watching as peaks of the sun slowly became visible. She looked down to find Ichijou's soft face looking up at her, his smile welcoming and sweet.

"Oh, uhh…" She was too focused on the smile to realize what his earlier question was.

"Do you mind if I join you up there?" He asked then, sensing she was too lost to answer his question.

"No…" She muttered while shaking her head.

He took the distance in one leap, noticing as she watched his grace as he landed next to her, lowering himself to sit beside her. She looked over at him, half-smiling at him before detruding her gaze away from him.

"Akahana?" He said quietly.

She looked up at him, into those fathomless green eyes before she realized what had happened not too long ago. She felt a thick wave of shame cover her and she looked away again.

"What's wrong?" Ichijou asked as he touched her shoulder.

She shook her head. "You…don't understand."

"Try me." He said lightly. "I'm not as insensate as most people think."

She laughed, only a little and noticed the way he inched a little closer. She stopped laughing and looked back at him, unafraid and in control this time.

"What do you think of me, Ichijou?" She asked, the purest of meanings in her eyes.

He hesitated and appeared to think for a moment. "I think a lot of things about many people. Which subject in particular are you curious about?"

She grinned a little. He was avoiding the obvious question.

"What was your first impression of me?" She questioned.

He chuckled a little. "Well, first of all, I was a little amazed. Because of course, you and your sister, look nothing a like. You're both indescribably beautiful, of course. But…there's just something different-"

"I didn't ask about your opinion on _us, _Ichijou." Akahana sighed, looking away slightly as she felt a little blood rise in her cheeks.

"Oh, right." He nodded a little. "I thought you were interesting. You looked a little uninterested in matters, but obedient. You were incredibly respectful and appeared to be raised right. You were sweet yet cold. But when I first saw you, I was completely speechless. I don't believe I could comprehend the reasoning behind it at first. Just looking at you…I'm trying not to make this whole elocution sound inferior. What I'm trying to say is that from the first time I saw you, I thought you were the most amazing thing I've ever laid eyes on."

Akahana hadn't been able to take her eyes off of him the whole time. She knew that if he looked her in the eyes just then, she would've lost control and he might just jump off the wall and face-first onto the pavement if she asked her. But she couldn't…comprehend that at the moment. All she saw was his eyes as they looked anywhere but her, the soft smile on his lips and the look on his face as if he was reminiscing in a sweet dream.

More than anything, she wanted him to look at her. She wanted him to mean every word he just said. She wanted to know that it wasn't the curse of Aphrodite making him say this but his true heart inside. She wanted to make sure…

He looked up at her and smiled a little, making her blush a little, but she couldn't take her eyes away. She knew she had everything under control then, but he still leaned forward, so close. His lips were mere centimeters away from hers. She could feel his breath on her skin. She saw his eyes flutter closed and-

"Hey!"

Ichijou jumped back, as did she. They looked down to where Shiki and Rima were standing on the ground, Rima half interested and Shiki looking a bit annoyed.

Ichijou wondered why Shiki looked so agitated, as he never did that. But as the red head slowly went back into his stoic mode, he instantly forgot about it.

"What are you two doing up there?" Rima said calmly.

"Talking." Ichijou said simply. "Why are you following me?"

"We're not." Rima said. "We were just curious where you were slipping off two while Yagari-sensei was teaching."

"And we wanted out of class as well." Shiki said flatly.

"Well, we were busy-"

"Bet you were." Shiki mumbled.

"What was that?" Ichijou asked, softly yet sternly.

"Nothing." Shiki muttered.

Just then, the scent of fresh blood filled the air. The four of them stiffened in their spots as they aimlessly looked around.

"Do you smell that?" Rima asked.

"Blood." Akahana said before her eyes went wide. "My sisters blood."

Akahana was gone before any of them had the chance to take their next breath. Ichijou was right behind her as she raced through the forest towards the scent of the luscious vital fluid that she knew so well.

As soon as she broke past the trail, her eyes glowed red once she saw her sister in Aidou's arms, him cradling her like a child.

"What are you doing?" Aka demanded coldly as Ichijou came up behind her.

"I can explain-"

"You drank from _my sister_?" Akahana's voice seethed of fury.

"No, no. Well…yes, but-"

"_Urusai_!" Akahana screamed, ear peircing and making Aidou wince.

"Akahana, calm down…" Ichijou tried, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No." She said through her teeth. "You have ten seconds to tell me why you thought you were worthy enough of a Tsukino's blood. It better be good or else your life is forfeit."

"It was an accident." Aidou said quickly. "She fell and cut her arm! I only cleaned it off, but it tasted so good…"

Akahana growled, crouching forward.

"Aka!"

Ichijou was suddenly in front of her, his hands on her shoulders and his eyes looking deep into hers. Those green orbs softly breaking through her wall of acerbity, as if it were merely a cloud in the way of the wind.

"Stop this." Ichijou mumbled, so softly she felt her heart turn to mush in his hands. "Be calm. She's fine."

Slowly, she regained posture and her angry pulse slowed to a stop. She stepped back and put a hand on Ichijou's arm as if telling her she was okay. She glanced back at Aidou, walking up to him and taking her sister from his arms, then disappearing into the night.

Ichijou turned back to Aidou. "Next time, I won't stop her from killing you. You know it's forbidden to drink the blood of humans on campus."

Aidou looked down shamefully. "I couldn't stop myself."

"Next time, gain some resolve." Ichijou said as he put a hand on Aidou's shoulder. "And next time, try not to fall for your prey."

"What are you talking about?" Aidou grumbled.

"I'm not blind." Ichijou smiled a little. "I saw the way you looked at her."

"Kind of like the way you look at Akahana-san, right?" Aidou retorted.

Ichijou grimaced, turning away and was lost in the mass forest.

Aidou smirked at himself. So the poor guy did like the new girl. He felt this whole thing getting more and more interesting by the second.


	5. Chapter 5

Akahana merely glanced down at her unconscious sister as she laid her on her bed. She covered her carefully with her blanket as Kaori breathed rhythmically in her sleep.

Akahana shook her head, turning away and beginning to walk from the room.

Kaori's eyes opened as her sister's shadow disappeared through the door. She rubbed her eyes, only making out the faint hint of Aka's hair before her sister disappeared.

She sat up slowly, wondering where she was, why Aka had been in her dorm and what had happened. She looked around the shadowy room, suddenly glad she didn't have to share it with a room mate as she stood up and walked into the bathroom.

It was so quiet in the girls dorms. Eerily quiet. She didn't like it. That was the main reason she liked wandering around aimlessly all the time at night. She never was up to any good, but she didn't mean much harm either.

She grabbed up her night gown as she waltzed into the bathroom, walking through the door and pushing her hair out of her face slowly before glancing towards the mirror.

It took her a moment or two to catch onto her appearance, she was just too absorbed in her thoughts. Only a few seconds later, when she was slowly turning on the water did she realize what she just saw.

She raced back to the mirror and stared at herself, covered in blood. Her neck, arm, chest and cheek was slathered in crimson red blood, the color seeping into her skin and making her look paler than usual.

"Oh…my…God."

Memories fluttered back to her on wings of violent butterflies. She remembered walking, then hiding, then…Aidou.

She growled as she suddenly retained the memory of Aidou's fangs on her wrist, sinking into her skin like pin-points. The mnemonic duel holes on her lower arm confirmed her earlier assumptions. She could only think of how she wanted to kill Aidou, right then. She wanted to slaughter him and break him apart, piece by piece, for taking advantage of her.

Why had she even allowed such a thing? What drug had she been on? Maybe she was intoxicated by those azure eyes. They were so icy, cold and filled with pain. But they were so soft, so broken. She only wanted to heal him…

She shook her head wildly. What the hell was she thinking? He bit her! She wanted to asphyxiate him, tear him limb from limb.

She turned towards the door, ready to burst out and race towards the Moon Dorm, ready to smother him alive in his freaking pillow. But a sudden rush of light-headedness held her back. She put a hand to her forehead as she realized the wound on her wrist was still bleeding. She swallowed and sighed.

She'd take a shower, clean herself up and bandage her wound. Then she'd sleep. She'd take care of Aidou Hanabusa later.

And she _would _take care of him. She would.

Ichijou sat alone in his room, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, staring at the crack of light peeking through the curtain. It was just around noon, so the sun was high in the sky. He wondered if Kaori was okay, and attending class. She seemed pretty…well, out cold the night before. Of course that was Hanabusa's fault, of which Kaori herself might take care of later.

Aka wasn't about to hesitate to take care of things herself, though. She had looked purely outraged when she saw Kaori in Aidou's arms. He silently wondered how she'd take it if she knew Aidou was madly in love with her sister. Probably not very well, he imagined. She'd probably go on a frenzy and skin him alive. He smiled at the thought.

He meditated on the thought of how she'd react if he told her he was in love with her. She seemed to reciprocate well the day before when she almost allowed him to kiss her. _Almost…_

If only Shiki hadn't interrupted.

He thought silently of the look on her face as he told her she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She looked mesmerized, flattered, embarrassed. She was just so perfect, so cute yet so strong. He wanted to hold her tightly and never let go.

There was a knock on the door and he knew in the back of his mind, that he hoped it was her. But once he opened the door, he only saw Shiki's stoic face.

"Shiki?" He tried to plant a smile on his face, though it didn't work and Shiki didn't return it.

Shiki strode past him into Ichijou's room and turned back to glare at him.

"Okay…" Ichijou sighed and closed the door. "What's wrong, Shiki?"

"What are you to Akahana?" He asked coldly.

He hesitated a moment. "A friend?"

"No, you're more than that." Shiki took a step forward, his eyes even colder if that was possible. "I saw you get close last night. I see the way you look at her. I see the way she looks at you."

"So what if we are more?" Ichijou asked, getting defensive. "What are _you _to her? What do you _want _to be to her?"

He paused for a moment before finally answering. "Nothing."

Ichijou resisted a cold version of _Exactly _that floated around his mind. He wished he was loud and cold like Aidou, but that just wasn't him. He was kind and smiley.

Sometimes it was a real burden not to let people know how you feel.

"What's your problem, Shiki?" Ichijou asked softly. "Why are you so interested in Akahana?"

"I'm not." He muttered.

"Yes you are!" Ichijou yelled. "Don't deny it! I know you feel something for her, but I'm here to tell you that you're not alone in your thinking. Stop lying to yourself and tell somebody. And get off my back. I have the right to love her, too."

Shiki narrowed his eyes at Ichijou before disappearing out of the room. Ichijou took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall. He ran his fingers through his blond hair, staring at the floor until a shadow crept into his view.

He saw her, then. Akahana standing near him, her eyes softly worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"I'm fine." He sighed. "Did you hear?"

"Every word." She nearly choked on her words. "Ichijou-"

"You don't have to love me back." Ichijou told her. "I don't expect that from you. I know we hardly know each other, but there are only rare occasions where people are lucky enough to feel love build. Instead, it was dumped right on top of me without warning. I'm sorry."

"Takuma." She reached forward and ran her fingers through that tousled hair. "Calm down."

She leaned forward, pressing her lips softly to his cheek and running her nose along his jaw line before hugging him tightly.

"Takuma." She whispered again. "If your patient…"

But then she was gone.

He growled internally as he sensed her nowhere. Here she had him all excited and now she was just teasing. He fell against the wall again and slid down to the floor.

Was she playing with him?

Oh how she had wanted to _really _kiss him. To get so close that even their skin didn't matter. She wanted to kiss him so that her lips hurt and all she would have left in her were the simple breathed words "I love you."

And how amazing would it be if he said those sacred words back? To hear them ring in her ears once again, she would give the world. So amazing, so breathtaking. He was beautiful, his eyes and his lips. His skin, his hair, his scent. All _beautiful. _

How could she ever deserve such a thing? It was pointless to think something like her would deserve someone as amazing as him. She didn't even know who she was, how could she know him and not know herself? She wouldn't push that burden upon him. She wouldn't push him away so carelessly in an attempt to make herself feel better.

And if she had him…she would feel _so _much better. But never could she allow him to hold her in his arms…such comforting arms.

No. Never. She would remain alone. End of story.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Valentines Day what?_"

Yuuki flinched as Kaori raised her voice. She'd been a little touchy all day, knowing she was going to annihilate Hanabusa Aidou the next time she saw him. But she'd tried to hold it back for the sake of her sanity, and those around her. But this was just a bit _much._

"It's a Valentines Day tradition at Cross Academy…" Yuuki explained. "Everyone lines up at special gates with one of the Night Class guys names on it. They make chocolate Valentines to give to them. And then there's the Valentines Day ball-"

"This all sounds like an attempt to throw my lucidity." Kaori interrupted. "You don't seem to understand. I have no interest in associating with _people._ I don't like new people."

"You like me…" Yuuki pointed out.

"Do you have to be so rude all the time?"

Kaori jumped when Zero appeared beside her out of nowhere. She glared at him as he leaned against the wall on the outside of the school. He leaned leisurely against the stone, hardly even caring if he was a mere centimeter away from Kaori at the time.

"Yes, Zero, I do!" Kaori snapped. "Do you have to be so damn oppressing all the time?"

"Yes, Kaori, I do." He imitated her, making her sweat drop.

"I have no time for this." Kaori muttered. "I have a vampire to execute and I don't want to be late."

As she started to walk off, Yuuki and Zero were left there wondering what that meant. When it finally clicked in Yuuki's head, there was a little brown-headed girl running behind Kaori.

"Kaori, which vampire are you going to kill?" Yuuki asked, worried.

"Hanabusa Aidou." She nearly spat his name with distaste.

"Now, Kaori, you have to be calm." Yuuki tried soothing her, even as they neared the gate to the moon dorm.

"No, I have to kill him." She smiled, almost warmly at Yuuki. "Then I'll be as calm as you wish. After I slice him limb from limb."

"Why?" Yuuki asked innocently. "What did he do?"

"He screwed with my head." She told her. "And now I'm gonna ram screws into his head."

"Now, now-"

But it was too late.

Yuuki had hardly noticed the Day Class girls had already congregated in front of the huge iron gate, and now the gate was creaking open. She turned, rushing off in a streak of light to hold back the Day Class girls as Kaori leaned smugly against the wall, ready to strike her revenge.

The Night Class walked out of the gate, Aidou skipping up first, a huge smile on his face. His hair was showered across his icy blue eyes and Kaori thought for only a moment that he was beautiful with the sunset glinting off those eyes.

Then she switched right back into pissed-off mode when his eyes turned her way.

She pushed off the wall, glaring right into his eyes as she walked forwards, towards him. He froze in his place, unable to move upon her gaze. He knew she wasn't happy, he just wondered what she was going to do about it.

"_Uh-oh…_" Akahana said from beside Kaname.

Kaori was fast, quick as she slapped her hand right across Aidou's face, leaving a mark.

"You. Me. Talk. Now." She grabbed the collar of his uniform and dragged him down the path and into the forest where no one else could see or hear.

"That really hurt." He mumbled as she threw him against a tree. "Itai!"

The glared at him, once having the whole scenario planned out in her head, but now wondering where that whole plan had went. She couldn't think of any words to say or any actions to portray. She was at a loss. How was this "killing" going to work without a plan?

"What…?" Aidou asked after a moment of silence, beginning to get uncomfortable with the quiet.

"You." She said it snappily and haughtily. "You bit me. You _drank my blood. _And you expect me to be okay with that?"

"I asked you…" He said, almost sweetly, almost innocently.

"And I was out of my mind!" She told him. "Never in my right mind would I allow anyone, especially you, to drink from me!"

"I didn't know that." He looked down, shamefully.

"But…but…" She struggled to keep up her argument. "I…I planned all day on how to yell at you and skin you and disembowel you and now…I don't want to do any of that."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

He looked at her for a moment as another silence passed over them. She seemed to stare at the ground, unable to remember why she was here in the first place. She could only lean lazily against a tree, not very far from Aidou.

He reached forward and she flinched back as he touched her arm.

"Listen…I…" He bit his lip.

"I'm sorry for bothering." She said, almost stubbornly. "You can leave now."

At that, she turned away from him and nearly ran out of their enclosure. Aidou only ran after her for a second, his hand reached out to stop her. But he quickly pulled it back as he remembered a few key things.

She was human. She was of noble blood, but she was human. She hated him. And there was no way a guy like him would ever deserve someone like her.

She was pure in all ways possible. She was an amazing person. He was…not.

So instead, when he walked out of the trees, he didn't follow after her shadow that ran towards the Sun Dorms, but towards where the rest of the Night Class waited for him.

* * *

She was alone. Again. She had run away from class. Again.

As she stared into the night, she kind of wondered why she seemed so…depressed lately. She was usually hyper, happy and outgoing. But nothing seemed to make her excited now-a-days. It was morose and disheartening to know that even she couldn't make herself happy.

She ran a hand through her hair.

Even Kaori thought she'd be hated for her hyperness at this school. Hell, _she'd _thought it. Now, she'd pretty much out-did her sister in the emo department.

She leaned against the wall, staring at the moon over the trees, quietly pondering thoughts of what she was most likely missing in class, how she hadn't been able to focus anyways, all because of a certain blond haired, green eyed angel that kept casting her glances.

God…what was she going to do? She knew she liked him, but she just _couldn't _admit to herself that she just might be able to take him without there being consequences for the both of them, and-

Her thoughts were cut short by a sharp scent of blood. She automatically lifted her face to the air, smelling the sweetness and purity of it. It was Day Class, and it was dying…

She had to find them before it was too late.

She raced through the woods, her sensors on high alert as she searched for the cause of this smell to radiate through her body. It was like a sickness in the night, reaching out for her to take into her body.

The scent led her to an open clearing just outside the Day Class dorms. She growled as her eyes searched, the thought that it might be her sister passing through her head until she saw her sister running towards the same delinquent smell.

"Where is it?" Kaori asked, almost whispering.

"There."

And Akahana was gone. She raced to the other side of the clearing, a blur of her uniform and dark hair.

Before her eyes were two perfectly innocent Day Class girls, one blond and one brown headed. They both lay on the ground, their black uniforms stained with their own blood as their empty eyes stared at the sky.

And above them, a ravenous monstrosity cackled in the delight of the hunt and the fresh blood in it's belly. It's eyes rolled up to Aka and Kaori as the approached. It _smiled_ so evilly that Kaori felt a shiver run down her spine.

Akahana didn't speak, but Kaori noticed when her sisters hand began to glow a soft pink, drawing a silver-hilted sword into her hands. She drew it quickly from it's sheath as it took solid form.

Kaori knew only that this gift from Aphrodite was meant for this, to annihilate creatures such as this.

_Level E's. _

Akahana charged towards it, pushing off the ground and swirling in the air as the creature laughed and it's dark hair scattered across it's face. It dodged her first attack, fast in it's newborn strength and hopped into a tree to her left.

She growled when she jumped up and sliced again, only to be shocked when a pair of claws raked down her back.

She turned back to see at least four more Level E's, giggling like mad-people as they crouched down for an attack.

She jumped just as they did, avoiding them with much effort.

She was weak, unable to drink fresh blood and only those blood tablets that hardly even kept her alive.

"Run, Kaori!" She yelled quickly as she was able to turn and run at least one of the vampires through.

"I can't-"

"Go!" Akahana demanded as her sister's eyes went wide.

"I-I-"

Kaori was shocked to find someone's hand over her mouth just as her sister got thrown against a tree and growled when another monster ripped her away from it by her hair.

She wriggled against Aidou's grip but let him take her away as Akatsuki, Shiki and Ichijou ran forward.

Akatsuki did away with one of the Level E's when it wasn't looking and Shiki grabbed one by the neck with his blood whip, strangling it and tightening the string enough that it's head came off. Ichijou ran towards the one that had Akahana by the hair and sliced it in two with his own sword as hers had flown out of her hand.

She sighed in relief as she fell back against a tree, Ichijou catching her half-way down. She grabbed the lapel of his uniform but let go automatically when she realized her hands were bloody.

"Oops." She giggled half-heartedly.

"Akahana?" Ichijou shook her slightly as her eyes closed.

"Ye-yeah, Takuma-chan?" She breathed, seemingly amused.

"You have to stay awake." He told her, watching as her expression faltered.

"Itai…" She arched her back and winced.

Takuma lifted her up, seeing the humongous gouges in her skin caused by the monster's nails. He gasped and laid her back down carefully.

"You have to have blood." He told her, his voice coated with worry.

"You offering up yours, pal?" She muttered as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Of course." He almost lifted his wrist up to his mouth when she grabbed it.

"No." She shook her head. "If I can't control myself, I could hurt you."

"I trust you." He told her with a half-smile. "Besides, I won't let you kill me before I see you healthy again."

She groaned and looked away. "Why do you have to say _all the right _things?"

"I was born that way." He told her with one of his brilliant smiles before leaning down and exposing his neck for her, opting to change placement of the bite. "Drink away."

She sighed, breathing in his sweet scent as she leaned forward, running her nose along his skin, her tongue slicking out to take a little taste before her fangs punctured his neck. She felt his grip on her tighten as she wrapped her arms around him, his warm lifeblood spilling down her throat.

He tastes sweet, like candy. His blood was like a sugar pill, capable of anything if the mind just let it. His arms around her waist soon got weaker and weaker, causing her to pull back and making the both of them fall on the ground, Ichijou on top of Aka.

Ichijou took deep breaths and laid his head on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Takuma-chan…" She whispered as she pressed her lips to his forehead. "Arigato."

* * *

Shiki, watching from afar, gritted his teeth and turned away as she held him. He swallowed hard as Akatsuki gave him a strange look. He only passed the over-sized Aristocrat and sprinted back to the Moon Dorms.

He calmly walked through the door, ignoring questions of what had happened and if anyone was hurt. Pretty soon, they caught on that he wasn't in the mood and opted to let him pass and ask the next returnee. He stalked up to his room and slammed the door shut.

Striding across his room, he threw open the drawer beside his bed and reached inside.

As expected, he saw the rusted picture frame in his hand. She was dressed in a pretty white sundress, smiling as her hair poured over her shoulders. He held her waist and grinned unlike he had ever done so recently. He swallowed hard as he remembered how she had seemed so carefree back then, her and Kaori. Now, Kaori was depressed all the time and Akahana just didn't know what to make of anything.

But here...she was happy to be there, with him. It was amazing…

And it was lost forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaori pushed Aidou aside as he dragged her back into her dorm. She tried to get away from him, worried for her sister as the scent of Tsukino blood burned her human senses. She felt tears sting her eyes as she practically growled at the restraints around her.

"Kaori-san!"

His voice sent shivers along her skin and made her heart race even more. She shoved at him, desperate to get past him. But even as a strong human her strength couldn't match up with a vampire's. She began bawling, unable to control it anymore as she banged her fists against his chest.

And he just let her.

She punched him and slapped him and threw him back against the door. He let his head drop forward, his hair falling around his face.

When she finally began to calm down, she collapsed on the floor. Slowly, Aidou knelt down beside her weeping figure, the shadows of the dark room taking a hold of her beautiful face and making her look morose.

"Aidou…" She sniffed. "Is she okay?"

"Yes." Aidou promised her, taking her by the arms and pulling her close. "She's receiving blood now. She'll be fine soon."

"What were those Level E's doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not sure…" Aidou answered, his voice distant.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She whispered, keeping her dark hair as a curtain over her face.

"I deserved it."

"No." Kaori shook her head briskly. "No, you don't deserve it."

"Kaori-san-"

"Who are you?" She looked up at him through her hair, her pale face burning into his blue eyes like a hot iron on snow.

"What…do you mean?" Aidou mumbled.

"I mean who are you to me?" She quickly got to her feet. "And why do you keep showing up everywhere? Why are you nice to me but no one else? Is there a reason you are always so gentle with me?"

She was pacing now, and Aidou had to grab her shoulders to make her stop. But she only turned away once she got a look at those eyes, and opted for her gaze to be caught by the window instead.

"Kaori…"

She was taken aback by the lack of honorary accompanying her name, but enjoyed it a little as well.

"Only you can answer the question of who I am to you." He said softly. "As for the rest…I'm not so sure why we keep running into each other. Fate, perhaps? And the last two…I hurt you on that one night. I took too much blood, of which I wasn't supposed to take at all. I regret what I did, in a way. But I'm also glad I did it, also, because I would've never been able to be so close to you even for only a moment. It was worth it to be able to hold you for a moment…but I feel as if I must repay you. If not with kindness and politeness, then gentleness and caring. And love."

Kaori stared out the window, at the snow. It fell so beautifully against the cobblestone walkways, yet not as beautiful as those words that reached her ears. She felt a weight lifted off her chest as she felt his presence closer and closer, until finally his hands rested on her shoulders.

Slowly, they slid off her shoulders and down her back, along her hips and around her waist. She leaned her head back on his shoulder as he turned his head against hers and pressed his lips against her ear, then her cheek before trailing down to her neck.

She reached up and felt his hair beneath her fingers as his lips only teased her skin, his teeth not even beginning to take control. She sighed as she turned her head and ran her nose along his jaw line.

And before she knew it, she couldn't stop herself.

She turned around, pushing Aidou until his back hit the wall. Her lips instantly found his and they melded together like water in sugar. Their mouths opened in unison, allowing their tongues to crash together in a beautiful dance that matched the rhythm of their breathing.

Pretty soon, Kaori was unable to breathe and Aidou's hands were _all _over her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Other than _Hanabusa Aidou _there was nothing but blinding light in her head. Her heart pounded in her chest and all she could think of was the way his hand was _ever so slightly _pushing up her shirt and she liked the feeling of his fingers along her skin-

No!

She couldn't. She hated vampires. She hated Aidou. She hated this. How could she allow such a promiscuous scene to take place here? How could she allow Aidou to touch her like this?

But it felt so good…and it felt so right…

But Akahana. She'd kill him. If she found out, she'd surely skin Aidou alive. And she could do it legally considering her rank was higher. Or she could trick Kaname into doing it…

So many images flashed in her head of how many things could go terribly wrong. She felt a sudden fear, not only for Aidou but for herself. He was a vampire. And he'd already lost control once before, what's to say he won't do it again? Could she trust him?

Her body told her she could trust him very well, but her mind screamed something completely different.

As for her heart…she wasn't so sure.

She pulled away from him and shook her head, distancing herself a few feet as he reached for her.

"Kaori-"

"No, no, no." She felt those dreaded tears rise again. "This can't be right."

"Of course it is." Aidou tried to persuade her as he took a step forward, but she only retreated a step back. "Kaori, please. I'm sorry. Just let me-"

"I need time to think." She bit her lip. "Get out!"

"Kaori, please-" He repeated, but with no avail.

"Get out, Hanabusa!" She screamed.

He fell silent, his features suddenly irritated. He jerked his head down and kept his gaze on the ground. Until he vanished.

She was left alone in her empty room and fell against the window, touching her lips, her cheek, her neck…the places where his lips once grazed her skin.

Was it a shame that she herself was the one who pushed him away, and she was already missing him?

"Are you going?"

Akahana turned to Rima's comment, looking at the blond girl with confusion.

"Going where?" Aka asked.

"The Valentines Day dance." Rima commented nonchalantly. "Everybody usually goes."

"Oh, I didn't know about it." Aka muttered, looking down at the manga in her hands disappointedly. "I guess not. Since no one's asked me."

"Why do you think I asked if you were going?" Rima sighed.

"Um, Rima, you're nice and all, but-"

"I wasn't the one wanting to ask you to go." Rima grimaced.

"Oh…" Akahana mumbled. "Then who?"

"Ichijou, who else?" Rima exhaled noisily. "He's madly in love with you."

"No, he's not." Aka ran a hand through her charcoal hair, shaking her head. "He just thinks he is."

"Well, now that I know you're most likely going, I'm going to run off and tell him so he can ask you." Rima said, almost lightly.

"Rima, wait-"

But she was already gone. The library they sat in once didn't feel so lonely. Now, the spot on the couch where Rima had sat was vacant. The dark, monotone library seemed ancient in her wake as Aka just threw the book to the side and stood to walk out the door.

But it seemed a dark shadow was blocking her way.

"Oh, hi Shiki."

Aka had all but forgotten the spat the two of them had had on her first day here. She had so much going on that she hardly even cared why Shiki had been in her dream, or how.

"Akahana, I…" Shiki mumbled, Aka trying to happily encourage his statement with a smile.

"Yes?" She urged, wanting to get on with her moping.

"I just wanted to know if…oh, never mind." He shook his head quickly and disappeared before Aka could blink.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. What the hell was up with these people?

She opted to just walk down the long, slender white hallway towards her dorm and put it all out of her head. She was surprised to see Ichijou walking down the hallway, away from her room. She smiled at the way he kept his hands in his pockets, his hair bouncing with his step.

She knew he sensed her behind him, because he turned his head slightly as he turned the corner towards the stairs. She caught the slightest hint of those beautiful meadow eyes and a smile, mischievous grin.

She tilted her head as he disappeared down the steps, confused even though her heart beat fast in her chest.

_What did that look mean? _

She turned to her door and shook her head as she walked through. She sighed as she shut it behind her and ran her hand through her hair. Slowly, she looked up and around her room until her eyes came on a large red package on her bed.

She found herself beside it in an instant. She was hesitant to touch it, wondering if maybe this was a cruel trick Aidou was playing on her and it was going to explode in her face.

When she finally saw the small folded piece of paper beneath the package tucked beneath the box and the contrasting purple covers of her bed.

She picked it out from beneath the parcel and unfolded it quickly. It took her a moment before she was able to read it but when she did, she felt the blood rise to her face.

_Dear Akahana,_

_I won't be formal in this note. I felt too shy to ask you myself, though if you'd like I will. Would you possibly be my date to the Valentines Day Ball? I bought you this dress and shoes. I hope they fit. Rima helped me pick them out. _

_Love, _

_Takuma Ichijou_

She temporarily put her fingers over her mouth, her jaw agape and her eyes wide. He had just asked her to the ball.

Aka looked down at the box momentarily wondering if it was real or a mirage.

She took the top of the box and slowly removed it. She bit her lip in anticipation as she moved the paper away and gasped at the sight.

She picked up the dress that filled almost the whole box. Her eyes stayed dilated as she swooped the dress out and stared at it in awe.

The strapless top was made entirely of fabric and diamonds, fitting in the shape of a corset. The skirts fell down floor length in a mass waterfall of white netting. The diamonds were arranged in a shapely floral vine pattern that made Aka afraid to touch them.

When she finally looked back down at the box, she saw another package inside. She carefully placed the dress out on her bed and opened the other box, her breath escaping her yet again as the most beautiful diamond heels became visible, designed in the same vine fashion as the decoration of the top of the dress.

Akahana wasn't sure what to do or say, but she soon found herself running out the door, the dress and shoes left lonely on the bed.

She raced down the hall, down the stairs and through the foyer. She peeked out the window and bit her lip as she saw Ichijou and Kaname walking through the gates of the Moon Dorm, the daylight shining down on them.

She sighed and threw the door open, startling Shiki who was just coming inside.

"Sorry, Shiki!" She smiled at him and ran down the walkway.

She hardly even cared that Kaname was there, it wasn't like he cared anyways. She ran up behind Ichijou and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He raised an eyebrow and peeked over his shoulder and grinned as she hugged him tightly.

"Of course I'll go to the ball with you." She sighed into the back of his uniform.

"I'm assuming you liked the dress?" Ichijou smiled to himself as Kaname looked at them out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll wait for you at the Chairman's house." Kaname said in his monotone voice before continuing on his walk down the path.

Akahana took that time to wrap her arms around Ichijou from the front this time, holding him tightly as she felt his arms twist around her comfortingly. She buried her face in his uniform and took in his warm scent, her gaze eyes fluttering closed as she could hear the steady hum of his heartbeat.

"Takuma?" She muttered.

"Yes?" He asked against her hair.

"I need to tell you…" Aka held on tighter as she realized that all this bliss could possibly disintegrate with her next words.

"What is it?" He urged.

"I think…that maybe…" She held her breath against the painful thoughts of the truth. "I think that maybe the only reason you like me so much is because…when me and my sister were born…we were given the gifts of service of two Goddesses. I was gifted with service to Aphrodite, and Kaori was promised to Athena. And Aphrodite, I don't think, doesn't like me so much. So I think she made you fall in love with me…"

Ichijou was silent for a moment frozen in place and unable to quite take in all of it at once. She could almost _hear _his thought process and the sharp breath when everything she said finally clicked.

"Takuma…-dono?"

Just then he began to shake with laughter. Pretty soon, he had to release his hold on her and catch himself by leaning on a tree on the side of the path. Aka looked at him in confusion as he continued to bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Akahana asked as he finally began to retrieve control of himself again.

He looked up at her for a moment before reaching forward and brushing her hair behind her ear. She swallowed hard as his hand lingered on her cheek and his fingers played along her skin. Without noticing it, she leaned into his hand and watched as a grin made it's way onto his lips.

"Akahana…" He said. "I don't think anyone, not a God especially, could make me feel the way I feel for you. Other than you, yourself."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She resisted the urge to turn her head and press her lips against his. Instead, she brought her hand up to rest on his forearm as his hand still played with her hair. She reached up on her toes and kissed him for only a second, pulling back before he felt himself able to take it further.

And when he finally was able to think coherently again, she was gone.


End file.
